


Need a Light?

by jerseyknitsocks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mentions of Blood, it's really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerseyknitsocks/pseuds/jerseyknitsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were supposed to be no flukes. The plan was flawless. She wasn’t sure what went wrong. Nothing should have. But it did.<br/>Agent Carolina made a decision that day. She’s still unsure if she regrets it.<br/>--<br/>Based loosely on the Out of Mind miniseries (it’s really only addressed with the Wyoming shot York situation) and what would’ve happened had Carolina been there instead of Tex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Light?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my dear friend officialalois on tumblr for helping me formulate some of the ideas and such in this fic!

There were supposed to be no flukes. The plan was flawless. She wasn’t sure what went wrong. Nothing should have. But it did. She knew it the moment the she heard the shot from Wyoming’s gun.  
“I’m fine!” York shouted as he hit the ground. “It’s just… This damn left side.”  
“Shit!” Carolina yelled, firing at Wyoming. She could kill the bastard, it’d be easy. But if she chased him down, would she be able to get to York in time? The question flashed through her mind, and she made a decision.  
She’s still unsure if she regrets it.  
Carolina kneeled down next to him, looking at his gunshot wounds. At one glance, she knew. She wish she didn’t, but she’d seen this too many times to not know that the wounds were fatal.  
“Delta,” she requested, looking to the AI hovering by York.  
“Yes, Agent Carolina?”  
“How long before he-?”  
“According to my calculations, it seems as though it will be approximately five minutes before Agent York’s blood loss causes him to lose consciousness and fatality occurs,” Delta responded. Carolina nodded to him, then pulled her helmet off.  
“Hey, York….” She quietly tried to catch his attention.  
“Hey, ‘Lina,” York said. He sounded pained. “Can you pull mine off too?”  
Carolina did as she was requested, pulling off his helmet and pulled his head into her lap. She could barely stand the sight in front of her. He was slowly draining away, his face pale and framed by dark hair. It broke her to see him like this, it burned an image in her mind that she could never forget.  
It wasn’t the York she knew. It wasn’t the York she wanted to know. She wanted back the York who made stupid jokes at two in the morning, she wanted back the York who smuggled alcohol onto the Mother of Invention with extreme skill and cunning, she wanted back the York who could make her laugh, she wanted back everything she lost in that one moment.  
“Listen, ‘Lina,” he began, taking a moment to pause. It was hard to for him to speak, and listening to him killed Carolina even more inside. “I have to… I have a question for you.”  
“Of course,” She responded. She had no idea what the question would be. But if it was important to York in his dying moments, then she’d humour him.  
“I… I didn’t want it to happen like this. I never did. I wanted to do this sometime, somewhere, that was a happier place for you. I wanted to make you happy, and take you out to dinner, and do this… I wanted to do this right. But I won’t get a chance for that, huh?” His face twisted in pain. Carolina let him continue.  
“I love you. I always have, ‘Lina. Whether or not you knew it. You’re a smart girl, so I’m sure you did. And I’ve always hoped you have too. I think you did.” York paused, as though he was awaiting a response from Carolina.  
“Of course I have.” She didn’t hesitate. She wouldn’t admit it in a million years, not to anyone else. But they all knew. It wasn’t hard to tell from the way they looked at each other, or how much they cared for each other; on a mission or otherwise.  
He smiled. “That’s… That’s good. Because, Carolina, I just wanted to ask you. If we’d gotten out of here, if we’d gotten out together, maybe we…” He coughed, blood coming from his mouth, and Carolina sat him up a little more. She knew he didn’t have much longer.  
“Sucks to be shot, huh?” He asked. “But, anyways… I was wondering, if you and I had gotten out of this together, maybe we… Carolina, would you marry me?”  
She hadn’t been expecting the question, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn’t answer. She sat there for a moment, letting the question sink in. Would she, had they left Project Freelancer alive and made it to a planet where they would be safe? She can’t answer it for sure, but she knows she’d trade everything to have him back. Just to have him back with her, and to give him the life he wanted. The life he wanted to give her. And she thought that might be close enough to the answer he wanted.  
“I….” Her voice faltered. “Yes.” She choked back her tears, watching as York’s face lit up and he smiled.  
“That’s… Reassuring,” He said. “And, one more thing…” He had something in his hand. It opened to reveal a golden ring. She picked it up. Inscribed on the inside were the words _“Need a light?”_  
Carolina let the tears stream down her face as she looked back at York. His eyes had glazed over and his face had become the color of ash. She left the armor; someone else could take care of that. It wasn’t protocol to leave it lying around, but it wasn’t protocol for a Freelancer to kill another.  
She stood up, putting her helmet back on. She let the pain sink in as she walked away, clasping the ring like it was her last lifeforce. It was her last tie to the York she knew, and that was close enough.  
Agent Carolina had made a decision that day, and she’s still unsure if she regrets it.


End file.
